Lost and Found
by CrushedSoul12
Summary: Hayleigh is living a nightmare at home. She won't let anyone in. Not even her girlfriend, Destiney; who notices her strange behavior. She doesn't know how to help her because of her own struggle. So, she turns to her Mom, Ciara in hopes to get Hayleigh the help she needs before she self destructs. When Hayleigh shuts Ciara out. It falls on Olivia Benson to save them both.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

Destiney and Hayleigh were hanging out at the mall buying new outfits to hit up the club later that night.

"Hayleigh look at this outfit, it's a must!"

"I don't know let me try it, I have to make sure I don't look fat in it."

"Child you ain't fat!"

"YES I AM!"

With the way Hayleigh snapped Destiney knew something was off. She let it roll of her shoulders though because she just figured it was that time of the month. She thought to herself that Hayleigh always has dramatic mood swings when she's on it.

Haleigh took a deep breath and told herself to get it together before her secret was discovered. She couldn't tell Destiney what was going on. Even though they had no secrets from each other. It was her problem and she felt she had to suffer alone. Hayleigh walked into the dressing room trying not to break down. She thought to herself "Why was this happening to me? I can't show that something is going on." She put on the dress. Her scars showed on her legs, she needed something longer she had to figure out a way to tell Destiny she needs a different outfit, maybe something with pants.

After several minutes of not hearing anything, Destiney knocked on the door of Hayleigh's fitting room. "Lee... you OK? Do you like it? Lemme see!"  
Hayleigh stared at the door with wide eyes. She couldn't let Destiney see the cuts. If she did and she asked about them, Hayleigh knew she would fall apart.

When she had worked so hard to keep everything together.

"Hold on! Fuck! Um...just a minute Dez!" Hayleigh fumbled around the dressing room stall, slipping back into her pants. Once they were on she let her friend in. Destiney frowned when she saw her friend in the dress with pants underneath. "It's cute! But the pants need to go. "Destiney moved towards Hayleigh to push the pants from her body and Hayleigh flinched and jumped backwards. Destiney sighed. She'd had enough of this. "Why are you being weird?"

"I'm not! I don't like the dress Ok?! "Hayleigh said, harsher than she meant to.

"OK you could have just said that...I'll go find you something else."

Destiney came back with an amazing pair of jean, in her hand she knew that these were the ones. "Here try these on"

Hayleigh went back into the dressing room and tried the jeans on. "DEZ THESE ARE PERRFF!"

Hayleigh walked out of the dressing room. "DEZZ check this out!"

"Lee you got it in them jeans!" "HA! I know I do!"

Hayleigh and Destiney went to the check out and made their way back to Destiney's car. They turned up the radio when their song came on and started to JAM out!

"DEZ turn it up louder!"

They both started to sing together "AM I WRONG!"

They pulled into Destiney's drive way with the radio blaring, and her mom came out.

"You girls sound like you had a blast, I so have to see what you two got for tonight."

"Let us get in the door first, Momma. Damn..."Destiney said.  
Destiney's Mother took a deep breathe. "You wanna rephrase that sentence young lady?"  
Destiney sighed. "I mean Mom would you please let us go inside first?"

After they both showed their new outfits to Destiney's Mother they went to her room to start getting ready. Destiney finished in record time and left Hayleigh alone to finish up. She walked into the kitchen and sat at the table and placed her head in her hands.

Her Mother turned around and saw the troubled look on her daughters face. "Talk!"  
Destiney sighed. "How did you know?" "I'm your Mother, I know when something is wrong with you. "  
"It's Hayleigh. She was being hella weird at the mall today. She didn't let me go in the fitting room with her, she bit my head off when she called herself fat and I told her she wasn't, and when I went to pull her pants off she jumped back like she was afraid of me. "Destiney's Mother gave her a look." I wasn't pulling her pants off to have sex with her Mom! Geezis! "Destiney threw her hands on the air in annoyance. They quieted when they heard Hayleigh coming down the hall.

Ciara looks at her daughter. "Why didn't you tell her? "  
"Tell her what? "  
"That we were talking about her? "  
"I don't fuckin know! "

Hayleigh returns to the kitchen after ten long minutes. "You ready?" she asks, reaching for her friends hand. "Lee, Dez told me what happened at the mall today. What's going on?" Ciara asks. "Dammit Momma! Leave it alone! "Destiney shouts. Hayleigh holds back tears in shock that someone cared enough to notice that something was even going on. She stormed out of the house not wanting them to know that something really was wrong.

Destiney runs after her to find her sitting on the front steps, holding herself while tears stream down her face.

"You wanna tell me what that was about"

"You couldn't just leave it alone. Could you? "Hayleigh says angrily.

"You couldn't just leave it alone. Could you? "Hayleigh says angrily.

"We've known each other forever. I know you. "

"Fuck off Dez! Let's just go! "

"No! Not until you tell me! "

Hayleigh had never done this to Destiney before, this was going to be her first lie.  
"Dez, I - I'm pregnant!" She stuttered before she could stop herself.

"You're what now?!"

Destiney was floored. She couldn't believe it. She wouldn't believe. Hayleigh would never throw away what they had.  
"You're lying to me!"

Hayleigh looked away. "Can we just talk about this later? We're gonna be late. "She pressed a kiss to Destiney's lips and stood up and headed to the car. Destiney growled and followed her. She wasn't gonna let this go.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

They pulled up to the club, Imagination, and found a place to park. Destiney stayed silent the whole way there. She was still angry that her girlfriend had lied to her.

"Let's try to have a good time." Hayleigh said, grabbing Destiney's hand.  
"Fine." Destiney smiled and squeezed Hayleigh's hand.  
They walked into the club and ordered their first drink. Shots of tequila to start the night.

"Dezz, Baby lets go dance."

They headed to the dance floor and started gettin down. Hayleigh turned her back towards Destiney and Destiney wrapped her arm around this girl that was amazing and had fallen for. Dez just hoped she could figure out what was really going on. Dez thought to herself for a moment, "Well usually when Hayleigh is drunk she tells all."

They danced for a while longer and drank while on the dance floor. They both headed back up to the bar and both ordered 2 shots each of tequila and a lemon drop shot.

Hayleigh started to feel the effects because she knew she never ate and anytime she ever had anything touch her lips she got rid of it.

Hayleigh and Destiney got up off the bar stools. Hayleigh stumbled. "Lee sweetie you okay?"

"Yup I'm great just pretty buzzed!"

"You wanna go home?" Destiney asked.  
"Not yet! I wanna dance!" She said excitedly, pulling Destiney back onto the dance floor.

Destiney decided she would stop drinking so she could be sober enough to drive them home safely.

An older woman walked over to the young couple and offered to buy them another round. "None for me." Destiney says. Hayleigh takes the woman up on her offer. "What are your names? Don't I know you? "The woman asks Destiney. Destiney's eyes widened with recognition. She knew this woman! It was the detective that worked on her case. The case she never told Hayleigh about.

.  
"Shit! Destiney thought. It was time to go! Hayleigh was wrecked anyways.

"Uh...no..." Destiney lied unconvincingly.

"How have you been Destiney?" Olivia asked, watching the girl down the drink.

Hayleigh thought to herself "OMG! She is cheating on me!'

"You wonder why I don't talk to about what's going on! You're hiding shit, you expect me to talk about what's really going on with me at home!" Hayleigh let more slip out than she wanted to about her home life.

"Nothing is alright, you can't tell what this trick right here is talking about! This bitch comes up in our dance and then she fucking knows you!"

Hayleigh just wanted to get out of there. This was just too much for her. She stumbled and tried to take off. Destiney grabbed onto her. "Babe you're not going anywhere. Not in your condition."

"FUCK YOU, FUCK EVERYONE!" With that Hayleigh took off out the door.

Destiney took off after her. When she got outside she grabbed onto her.

Hayleigh completely snaps. She lunges towards Destiney and starts hitting her. She has her pinned on the ground, screaming in her face, "I hate you! I hate what you've done to me! I HATE YOU! "  
Destiney tries to block the hits coming towards her face. Tears slip from her eyes. Their perfect night is ruined and she still doesn't know anything.

Olivia decides enough is enough and pulls Hayleigh off of Destiney. "Alright, break it up!"

Olivia grabbed onto Hayleigh and pulled her off of Destiney.

"Let me go!" Hayleigh screams at the top of her lungs.

Hayleigh flips into a flashback and starts screaming bloody murder.

"NO!" Hayleigh screams, kicking her legs into the air.

"STOP DONT TOUCH ME"

Destiney was in shock at the way she reacted.

Hayleigh flips out and turns around and punches Olivia in the face.

Olivia thought that's it she just assaulted a police officer.

Destiney stood frozen in shock at the way Hayleigh reacted. Before her drunk brain could process what to do. Hayleigh flipped out and punched Olivia in the face. Olivia ran the back of her hand across her busted lip and counted to 10 before she calmly said, "Hayleigh Anne Star, You're under arrest for drunk and disorderly misconduct and the assault of a police officer, turn and face the wall."

Destiney stood by in shock still trying to process what was happening.

Hayleigh started to spaz out even more. "She's a fucking cop. Are you kidding me! You fucking bitch, Fuck You, get off of me!" Kicking her feet up into the air onto the wall and pushed back. Olivia was lost and couldn't get her under control and radioed Amanda for backup.

Amanda came running out of the club and seen what was going on which was a huge mess. Amanda ran over to where they were.

"Woah! Calm down right now!" They both together where finally able to restrain her. They had to both lift her up while restrained to stop her from hurting not only herself but them as well.

Destiney watched the flashing lights disappear now she had now she had no choice but to call her mother Ciara as she watched Hayleigh being taken away in handcuffs.


	3. Chapter 3

**TRIGGER WARNING: ED behaviors described and an attempt of self - harm.**

**Chapter 3**

Destiney started to hyperventilate as the phone rang and rang.

She couldn't find the words to come out of her mouth. She was ready to pass out. When her mother picked up the phone she was stuttering to get out what she needed to say.

Ciara recognized the sound of her daughter in distress. "Destiney? What's going on?"

"Mom...um Hayleigh got arrested...!"Destiney said in a panic.

"WHAT?!" Ciara screeched.

"I don't know! She accused me of cheating, ran out of the club, became a psycho bitch and busted a cop in the face - getting herself arrested."

Destiney explained as calmly as possible.

After 15 minutes, Ciara pulled up to the curb - burning rubber and rushed Destiney into the car.

"So you need to tell me exactly what happened!"

Destiney sighed.

"When we got here we started taking shots and dancing. Mom, Olivia was there tonight and she came over and offered us some drinks."

"Olivia?! The detective?!"

"Yeah, she recognized me and Hayleigh thought I was cheating on her and flipped out and ran out the door."

"The next thing I know Hayleigh was hella swinging and it went all down hill. Then she is arrested, I don't even know what is going on with her anymore."

(In the interview room)

Olivia stood in front of Hayleigh with her hands on her hips. "Do you think you're ready to talk now?"

"FUCK OFF BITCH!"

"That, will get you nowhere but a cell for the night, let's get to the bottom of this shall we?"

"The bottom of what? And where the hell is my girlfriend?! You just fucking left her stranded! Something could happen to her because of you, you cunt!" Hayleigh yelled at Olivia.

"I'm sure Destiney is fine. Stop changing the subject and tell me about that incident you pulled in the alley." Olivia said calmly.

"GO TO HELL!"

Olivia had had enough. She slapped her hands onto the table, "Knock it off!"

When Olivia slapped her hands onto the table, Hayleigh flinched.

Olivia definitely noticed. "Again, let's talk about the episode in the alley. You assaulted a police officer, you're in deep unless you cooperate."

Hayleigh clenched her teeth together. She knew she had to start talking or she was going to go to jail.

"Fine! I'll talk! But first, I want Destiney in here with me. Please?"

"No, She is not coming in here."

"Then lock me up, cause that's the only way I'm gonna talk." Hayleigh said, crossing her arms

"Fine lets head to the lock up." Olivia said, pulling out her cuffs.

'Fuck!' Hayleigh thought.

"Look! I can't talk about it all. It doesn't matter you cant help me! No one can. It's complicated...I really can't say anything it will break my family apart and it will be my fault!"

Olivia sat down beside Hayleigh. "Hey, shhh...is that what he told you? Tell me about him. He can't hurt you! I won't let him hurt you. How long has this been going on?"

"NO I CANT SAY ANYTHING YOU DONT UNDERSTAND!"

"Sweetheart, if you don't talk - I can't help you."

"IT DOESNT MATTER MY BULIMIA IS GOING TO KILL ME FIRST BEFORE ANYONE CAN HELP ME!" Hayleigh cried. She thought to herself 'whoops that slipped faster than I could stop myself.'

"I can get you help. You don't have to suffer like this." Olivia said, begging the girl to trust her.

"Why do you even care, no one cares whether I live or die." Hayleigh broke down into tears. "Why is this happening to me? I've suffered my whole life and no one has cared to save me, no one can get me out of that house I have no where to go...the eating disorder and cutting are all that I one understands, no one can help me."

"What about Destiney? Does she know? She loves you." Olivia said.

"No, no one does. Its something that I have to keep to myself. I can't tell anyone. This is my fault." Hayleigh insisted.

Olivia shook her head and said, "It's not your fault. It is never your fault."

"He...my step-dad...he does things to me...its been going on for 9 months... my mom shes never home, she doesn't care, she doesn't love me" Hayleigh muttered.

"What does he do? Hayleigh, I need you to trust me. I need to know what he's doing so I can arrest him." Olivia said, pushing gently.

"NO YOU CANT... PLEASE DONT, DONT DO THIS TO ME, PLEASE STOP!" Hayleigh started to disassociate. She reverted into a flashback.

"Hayleigh?" Olivia asked, watching as the flashback took over.

Olivia knew better than to touch a victim during a flashback, it could cause projection and things could turn violent. She watched helplessly as the girl went through it in her mind, like it was yesterday. For all Olivia knew - it was.

Hayleigh stood up and ran out the door, heading for the bathroom. She had to get out of there, she had to make a cut and purge to make it stop.

Olivia followed right behind her and watched in horror as the girl threw the stall door shut and heard the sounds of vomit hitting water.

Hayleigh violently made herself throw up. She fumbled in her purse and pulled a razor out. Olivia threw the stall door open and watched in horror at what she was seeing as she watched Hayleigh ready to slice her own arm.

Olivia rushed into action, catching Hayleigh's hand before she could drag the razor across her skin. "Stop! Sweetie, stop." She said soothingly.

She fell into Olivia's, arms grabbing onto her.

"Please Olivia help me. Im lost! I don't know what to do anymore. Please don't let me go back to that house, let me stay with you." Hayleigh begged.

Hayleigh sobbed harder than she had in a long time. She grabbed onto Olivia wrapping her arms around her like her life depended on it.

Olivia held the girl tight and just let her cry. "You're safe, I've got you."

They were interrupted by Hayleigh's cell phone, she stared at the screen blankly before looking at Olivia. "It's him..."

Her heart started to pound in her chest. Before she could react, Olivia took the phone out her hand and answered it.

"This is Detective Olivia Benson, I work for SVU. I have your daughter and she is going to stay with me and when I find you I will nail your ass to the wall!" She said calmly and then hung up.

Hayleigh started having a panic attack. "Why the hell did you do that?! Call him back and tell him it was a joke! Do you know what he will do to me?!"


	4. Chapter 4

**TRIGGER WARNING: Drug use reference and mild violence. **

**Chapter 4**

It took Olivia 40 minutes to convince Hayleigh that her step - father was not going to come after her.

Even though deep down she didn't know just how possible that was. She knew or felt like the consequences would be severe against her. She knew that her entire family was not going to have anything to do with her after this. She kept glancing the door and her heart would race everytime someone opened it. This time two of her favorite people walked in; Destiney and her Mom.

"Hayleigh" Destiney said nervously. She didn't know what to expect and was afraid of being rejected.

Hayleigh fidgeted with her hands under the table. Trying to make even the smallest scratch on her wrist for relief.

Destiney looked at her Mom and said, "See, I told you - she doesn't want us here."

Olivia overheard and left Hayleigh's side to go talk to Ciara, leaving the two alone to talk.

Destiney bounced on her heels before finally taking them off. She cleared her throat nervously before saying, "So, I see you're not in an ugly orange jumpsuit."

"So, I see you have a lot to say for yourself" Hayleigh snapped.

"I'm not the one that punched a cop in the face!" Destiney spat back.

"Im not the one whos been lying about fucking around and getting caught tonight because you wanted to play 'nothings ever happened or gone wrong in my life' games!" Hayleigh got up from the chair and bounced up in Destineys face.

"I didn't lie to you about anything! If I was cheating, you really think I'd pick her!? Olivia knows me because...nevermind. What the hell is with you?!"

"What, you suddenly have amnesia and got dropped on your head!?" Hayleigh was ready to raise her fist. She was angry and hurt. She couldn't comprehend how to even remotely express herself. Before she could take a swing Olivia and Ciara busted through the door to break them apart.

"That's enough!" Olivia said, grabbing Destiney around the waist and dragging her to the other side of the room.

"You lying whore! You said you didn't know her! Ya'll don't know each other huh?!" Hayleigh yelled, fighting to get out of Ciara's hold on her.

She wrenched out of her hold and busted out of the door. She had enough and needed to leave and just get the hell away from everyone. She wanted to disappear, this was all to much for her. She knew she had to figure out a way to cope even if that meant getting high. She was done. Done with it all. This was a nightmare and she was ready to just wake up. None of this was real.

Destiney started crying the second Hayleigh left the room. "I didn't cheat. I swear." She kept repeating over and over. She wished she could be brave and tell her girlfriend the truth, but the fear of not being believed is what held her back. "Olivia, you have to go after her. She'll start using again if you don't! This is all my fault!"

"What do you mean she will start using again?"

"Honey none of this is your fault, none."

Olivia and Ciara said in sequence.

Destiney glared at her Mom. "It is my fucking fault Mother! Because you're the one that said not to tell her and you're the one that made me drop the charges anyway. You made me keep quiet about all of this and I couldn't tell my own fucking girlfriend! I couldn't explain why I was no longer interested in having sex with her, I couldn't say a damn word and it's all your fault!" Destiney yelled before punching the two way mirror and shattering it.

"Oh God!" Olivia said. "I need a bus!" She yelled.

Hayleigh was walking the streets to head to her dealer to get a bag of weed. She couldn't do this anymore.

"Hey, anyone know where J Man is?" She asked a group standing in front of the run down building. "He's inside sweet thang." Hayleigh rolled her eyes and entered the house. "I knew you'd be back. It's been what, 4 months?" J Man the dealer asked. "Look, I don't have time to talk. Hook it up." Hayleigh said, pulling a wad of cash from her purse. "What you want tonight?" J Man asked. "Anything." Hayleigh said.

Hayleigh got some vicodine and weed. She was ready to fade the memories out. Before she could leave the guy that was at the door grabbed her and tried to stop her from ended up busting the guy in the balls and broke free. "Bitch you're going to pay for that!" he groaned holding himself as he fell to his knees.

Hayleigh ran away, down the street and ran into central park.

Ciara clutched Destiney's uninjured hand as they raced from the ambulance bay to the ER. "I'm sorry baby, I thought it was the right thing to do." She whispered. Olivia was on the other side of the gurney, glaring at Ciara.

"Is it true? Is it because of you she didn't get to see justice?" She asked angrily.

In seconds nurses were pushing them away and working on Destiney. "I need blood stat, she's bleeding out!"

"Oh my God, what have I done?!" Ciara asked standing in the middle of the room looking helpless.

Olivia rushed over to her and slapped her.

Ciara hit the floor, "What have I done, God please answer my prayers, please don't take her away from me!" She cried.

"If she dies, I'll do more than slap you to the floor." Olivia threatened."I'll knock you so far into the ground your dumbass is going to be popping daises you stupid bitch! Shut the fuck up and go fill out her paperwork."

Meanwhile...

Hayleigh was lost in the part, she took to many vicodins and was close to death. She overdosed. She started to feel scared, so she pulled out her phone and made a call. She called Olivia slurring her words, "I'm sorry I had to, this is the only way..."

"Sweetie, tell me where you are! I'll come get you!" Olivia said as she was already hopping into her car.

"C- Cen-tral P-Paaark...Livvy, I'm cold..." Hayleigh said before passing out.

"Dammit!" Olivia swore, speeding through a red light.

On her way to get to Hayleigh, Olivia calls Amanda, "Call a bus and have them meet me at Central Park." Amanda dumbly asks why. "Because! Just do it Rollins!" Olivia snapped before hanging up.

Olivia was silently thank God it only took her 10 minutes to find Hayleigh. She pulled her into her lap and warmed her with her body heat until the ambulance arrived 5 minutes later. They began hounding Olivia with questions. "I don't know what the hell she took! Just give her something!" What a night.

Once Olivia made it back to the ER with Hayleigh, she had made it up in her mind that she wouldn't rest until she got these girls the help they deserved. She would save them, even if she had to break the rules.

"Was that Hayleigh?" Ciara asked walking up behind Olivia. Olivia whipped around, "Didn't I tell you to stay the fuck away from me?!" She growled.

"Look bitch, you know nothing about me. How dare you pass judgment on me! I did what I had to do to protect her. You're not the one that was at the house everyday holding her as she cried. Holding her as she was flashbacking and watching her cry. You don't have kids, so no you have no clue or idea what it takes to watch your child suffering. Come to me when you have a child raped by her own uncle and you're feeling so helpless because you couldn't save her." Ciara said. She was at her limit.

Olivia felt bad because she knew what she was just told was the truth. She really didn't have any idea. She wasn't there watching her suffer everyday and feeling helpless because her child is hurting so bad and nothing you did could make it go away and nothing you could do to make it all better.

"You're right, I don't have children, but I work with them everyday. I know enough to know, that you did absolutely nothing to help her. You didn't put a stop to it. You turned a blind eye to it. How could you honestly not know?"

"How could I honestly not know?! I didn't turn a blind eye! Obviously if I was there everyday for her making sure she didn't end her own life! I had no clue all this was gonna happen! We are standing here bickering like a bunch of bitches! This isn't about us, this is about the girls. So the past is in the past. This isn't about us this is about them. So lets put the focus on where it needs to be. I admit I made a mistake and I prayed to God everyday that I could take it back but, I cant. So lets move past this. We have two young ladies dying inside and they need our help. It will only make matters worse and take more of a toll on them if we continue to act like this. Deal?"

Olivia gritted her teeth and nodded. As much as she thought Ciara was a dumb bitch, she was right about one thing. The girls needed them, both of them. She held out her hand and waited for Ciara to shake it. "Deal."

**A/N: Could I get some reviews? I'd love to know what you guys are thinking about this. **


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: Really want to know your thoughts on this story. **

**Chapter 5**

Olivia and Ciara spent the night switching between Hayleigh and Destiney's room, just in case they woke up and no one was there.

"Why don't we just have them put in the same room? They are only across the hall from each other." Ciara suggested.

"That's a good idea. I'm starting to run myself ragged. I'll get a favor from a friend of mine who works here." Olivia said leaving Hayleigh's room to go to the nurse's station.

After a few minutes Olivia came back to Destiney's room to fill Ciara in. "They're gonna move Hayleigh in here if that's ok with you."

"No problem." Ciara said with a civil tone.

After Hayleigh was moved a Dr. came in to talk to them about the girls conditions.

"I have quite a few concerns for both of the girls."

"What does that mean?" Ciara asked in a panic.

"Hayleigh has low electrolytes, low potassium, low iron. A lot of the nutrients her body needs are low. These are consistent with an eating disorder called Bulimia." The Dr. informed her.

"She is at my house nearly everyday, how could I not have known this?" Ciara asked.

"People with eating disorders are very secretive."

Ciara nodded as she let the information sink in.

"Dr.? You said you had concerns about both of the girls?" Olivia asked.

"Right, I did. Destiney's levels are also dangerously low, from constant purging."

"Dr. That isn't true! My daughter lives with me, I would know if she was doing that to herself." Ciara argued.

The Dr. had to be wrong!

"The test results don't lie, Ms. Carter. And again - people with eating disorders are very secretive."

"Is there anything we can do?" Olivia asked.

"Try to find out what they are purging away. Ms. Benson, Ms. Carter - this could kill them."

"Thank you Dr." Ciara said.

After the Dr. left the room, Ciara and Olivia sat in silence thinking about how to help these girls before they ended up killing themselves.

Ciara had to swallow a huge slice of humble pie, she knew she couldn't do this on her own. She cleared her throat a few times before she got Olivia's attention.

"Do you Destiney is doing this to herself because of what he did to her?"

"Victims find ways to control what they can since they couldn't control the attack. This is probably her way of coping."

"And Hayleigh?"

"It's her way of dealing with it too."

"Olivia, I know what you must think of me for not letting her go through with the charges - if I had foreseen this mess I never would have stopped it. I did what I thought was right at the time."

"I understand. I'm sorry I slapped you."

"It's alright. It's nice to know that you care about my daughter and Hayleigh."

"I do and I wanna help them."

Hayleigh sat up and started screaming, "NO! STOP! DON'T!"

Olivia and Ciara were by her side and seconds.

"Shh...it was just a dream, you're safe, you're in the hospital." Olivia said.

"Olivia? The last thing I remember is being in central park."

"You called me and I found you half dead."

"Oh...Ciara, what are you doing here?"

Hayleigh looked around the room and saw Destiney in the bed next to her.

"What the fuck happened to her?!" Hayleigh yelled, trying to get of her bed.

Olivia put a hand on her shoulder to stop her.

"When you left, she became hysterical and put her fist through the two way mirror." Olivia said.

"Oh my God! Baby, I'm sorry! I didn't mean it! Please wake up!" Hayleigh cried.

"She's going to be ok. Both of you are going to be ok." Ciara said.

"What does that mean?" Hayleigh asked self consciously.

"We know you're Bulimic Lee. The Dr. told us. This could kill you. Do you understand?" Ciara said.

"I don't care." Hayleigh muttered.

"We do. " Olivia said.

"Good for you. Take your white horses and fuck off! I didn't ask either of you to save me!" Hayleigh shouted.

"We aren't going anywhere." Ciara said.

"Yeah, right. Everyone leaves me. Watch, you'll see. You'll run the first chance you get." Hayleigh said, her voice breaking around the tears she was trying to hold back.

"I know it's hard to believe since we just met, but I'm more stubborn than you are. I won't give up on you." Olivia said.

"We'll see." Hayleigh said.

"Look, I'm tired so I'm gonna go back to sleep now."

"Good night Lee. We'll be right here. You'll be safe." Ciara said.

"Good night Hayleigh." Olivia said.

Destiney woke up to a bright light shining in her face. She could barely remember the night. Just bits and pieces. She remembered having an argument with Hayleigh and watching her leave. She looked over to see her Mom asleep beside her and Olivia in the corner. Where was she?

"Mom?" Destiney called.

Ciara's eyes blinked open, "You scared me half to death! Don't ever do that again!"

"Where am I?" Destiney asked.

"You're in the hospital. Do you remember?" Ciara said.

"Not too much, just parts." Destiney said.

"You put your fist through the two way mirror at the police station."

"What?! I went to jail?" Destiney asked.

"You weren't arrested. Hayleigh was."

"Then why did I put my fist through the two way mirror?" Destiney asked.

Blame it on the alcohol. A night of hardcore drinking can erase the night.

"It'll come back to you, but we have something to discuss. How long have you been making yourself throw up Destiney Nicole Carter?"

Destiney always knew she was in trouble when her Mom used her full name.

"Uh...you see...look at the time. I'm tired. Night Mom."

"Uh uh, that will not work." Ciara said.

"Fine, how about the truth for once? I don't want to tell you!" Destiney snapped.

"Why don't you tell me instead?" Olivia asked.

"Why are you even here, you should be looking for Hayleigh."

"Look to your left." Olivia said.

Destiney looked over and saw Hayleigh out cold on the bed next to hers.

"Is she ok?" Destiney asked.

"I got to her in time. She'll be ok. She overdosed."

"Oh my God..."

"Both of you are in danger of killing yourselves, do you know that?" Olivia asked.

"You think just because I make myself throw up I'm gonna kill myself?" Destiney asked with disbelief.

"Yes! The Dr. said it is a possibility." Ciara said, raising her voice.

"Wait you said both...as in...Hayleigh does it too." Destiney said.

"I see there has been quite a lot the two of you have been keeping from each other." Olivia said.

"If I can get her to talk to me, I'll tell her the truth." Destiney said.


	6. Chapter 6

The next morning both girls came to. They both looked at each other but couldn't find the words to come out. As breakfast arrived they both became very anxious. Hayleigh looked down out her meal with no intention of eating. Destiney knew that however she wanted recovery. She didn't want to die. She didn't want to leave her mother behind and the only woman she ever loved, all the damage it could do. Both the woman walked into the room and were so excited to see that Destiney was eating. For herself she knew it wasn't going to be easy but it was going to be worth it. However Hayleigh couldn't bring herself to touch a morsel of food. Hell would freeze over. She knew that she was underweight and malnourished but she didn't care. She didn't care that she was only 110 pounds and stood at 5'6. The smaller the better.

"Let's see you take a few bites." Olivia said.

Hayleigh glared at her. 'Is she crazy?' She thought. She picked up the plate and chucked it at the wall. "FUCK OFF!" She screamed. "Hell will freeze over before I fucking eat your crazy stupid bitch." She grabbed her chest she didn't know what was happening.

"You need to calm down…" Olivia rushed to her side. Hayleigh's breaths start to normalize after they attached her to oxygen. Destiney watched in terror. "Ciara do you think you could take Destiney for a walk in the wheel chair. I need to have a word with Olivia."

Ciara turned back to the doctor and "Yes I a can, come on sweetie."

After they left the room the doctor turned to Olivia. "Hayleigh condition is worsening. You can take over her health rights. I can see after her parents called they basically threw her to the garbage and want nothing more to do with her. We need someone to sign papers into order to do a feeding tube. In my opinion she no longer maintains the capacity to make her own health decisions. Would you be willing? I didn't want to ask Hayleigh because I knew she would refuse. We are going to need someone here to help because will put up a fight."

I'll sign the papers right now." Olivia said.

Olivia followed the Dr. to the hallway and started signing the huge pile of paperwork.

Olivia couldn't believe that this girl's life is now in the hands of her. She knew it was the right thing to do. The doctor and Olivia came back into the room. They were ready for the mess that was about to explode.

Ciara walked pass the room and Olivia stepped out for a second to explain to her to make another round because they were going to have to put her on a NG Tube.

Ciara realized just how much in danger Hayleigh's life was. She did know how she was going to explain this to Destiney.

Olivia walked back into the room and was ready to tell her.

"Ok, no problem. We'll be back in about fifteen minutes." Ciara grabbed the handles of the wheelchair and headed down the hall. "Destiney, I need to talk to you about something. We can't go back in the room because, Hayleigh is about to have a procedure done." She started. "What?! I need to be in there with her Mom!" Destiney said, trying to stop the wheelchair. "TAKE ME BACK!" Destiney screamed. "No, baby we can't go in there right now. I promise I will take you back as soon as they are finished." Ciara said. Destiney was scared. She didn't know until just now how serious it was. What they were doing to themselves.

Back in the room all hell was breaking lose. "The fuck you mean I'm getting a feeding tube?!" Hayleigh yelled. She was beyond pissed. "I'm 25 years old you can't force shit on me! As a matter of fact, I can sign myself out of here if I wanted to!" She said. "Actually, you can't because I just signed paperwork to be in charge of your medical rights." Olivia said. "You can't do that!" Hayleigh cried. "It's already done. We're trying to help you. You won't eat. You're hiding your meals or throwing your food at the nurses. This can't continue." Olivia said. "I'll rip the damn thing out!" Hayleigh threatened. "They can just put it back in." Olivia said. The Dr. was right she is putting up a fight. The Dr. walked into the room with a couple of nurses. "Hayleigh, please don't fight us. We don't want to sedate you. Just keep still and it will be over soon." The Dr. pleaded. A nurse walked over to Hayleigh and she started thrashing around. "Fuck you! I never asked for help. Why can't you all just fuck off and leave me the hell alone!" Hayleigh screamed. The other nurse grabbed one of Hayleigh's arms and Olivia grabbed the other one. Hayleigh tried to pull her arms free to punch them put they had her held tightly. The Dr. pulled out the package and started to insert the tube into her nose, "Ok, Hayleigh take a deep breathe." The Dr. instructed. When Hayleigh breathed in the Dr. inserted the tube as far as it would go. "Ok, it's over now." The Dr. said, taping the tube in place and attaching the IV with the liquid supplement Hayleigh needed.

Hayleigh laid there realizing that maybe someone did actually care about her but she wanted no part of it and wanted nothing more than to rip it out. Olivia sat next to Hayleigh and started to talk to her. "I'm sorry but you were going to die. You're really sick. I can't watch and sit back and not help someone who I am growing to care about." Hayleigh looked down she didn't want any of this she just wanted to die. She knew that Olivia was going to leave her eventually. Besides she has nowhere to go.

Ciara and Hayleigh came back to the room. Destiney couldn't believe what she was seeing. The doctors just let her know that she was going to be released tomorrow. She was watching the woman she loved dearly stuck in a hospital bed dying. Destiney knew that she was going to be doing outpatient and go home with supplement to get her levels back up. Destiney was willing but she couldn't believe Hayleigh wouldn't fight for her life. She thought to herself how can I be with someone who has the chance of not being here in ten years? Destiney couldn't hold herself together Ciara and Olivia pulled her to the side and had to calm her down and talk to her about the seriousness of the situation.

"I can't believe she doesn't care. She's gonna die and she doesn't fucking care!" Destiney said as tears poured down her face. Olivia and Ciara tried to comfort her, but she pushed them away. "No! I don't really care about life right now either, but I don't want to die like this." "Awe, honey..." Olivia said. "We had plans. We were gonna get married and start a family! What about me?! She doesn't care about me!" Hayleigh cried as more tears fell down her face. "You're both dealing with what happened to you as best as you can. It's not because she doesn't love you. It's just because she has fell into a place of despair." Olivia said. "If she dies, I'll kill myself. I won't survive." Destiney said. "Destiney Nicole!" Ciara snapped. "What Mom?! I love her. I can't do this without her. She's my soul mate." Olivia and Ciara both pulled Destiney into a group hug and let her cry. This time she didn't push them away. She couldn't believe how much of a turn her life had taken, in just one night.

Destiney came into the room with Olivia and Ciara. Destiney didn't know what to say. The woman she loved laid so lifeless in the hospital bed. She didn't know what to feel. Could this be the end of their relationship?

Olivia and Ciara helped Destiney Back into the hospital bed. The tension was so tight in the room with a single slice it could be cut right in the middle with a single tug.

Olivia broke the silence but Destiney didn't want to talk. She turned over and went to bed.

The doctors came in the room and took Hayleigh's vitals they were so low there was barely any life in her. Olivia wanted so bad to not only save her but Destiney was well and give them the justice she deserves. When Destiney was released tomorrow she planned on taking her to the precinct do her the justice she deserved in life.

**A/N: Reviews, Reviews, Reviews! Thank you to our dedicated readers!**


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7**

**TW: Semi - Graphic rape description. It will be in italics so feel free to skip it.**

Destiney was discharged the next afternoon. A huge part of her wanted to stay and hold Hayleigh's hand through this, but the other part of her couldn't bear to look. She was going home and starting the outpatient program and the love of her life had to stay with a feeding tube because she didn't want to get better. She bent down and kissed Hayleigh goodbye.

"I'll come visit you tomorrow. I love you." Destiney said.

Hayleigh was upset to see them leave she didn't want to be left in this hospital room alone. She had no idea what was going to happen to her or where she was even going to live. She had no family anymore. They all threw her to the sharks and wanted nothing more to do with her.

"Don't bother." Hayleigh said.

"Don't be like that..." Destiney begged, tears slipping from her eyes.

Hayleigh turned away, she couldn't watch them leave. She knew they wouldn't be coming back. After they left she started crying and she wondered if she would ever stop. She was crying so hard she didn't hear Olivia come in.

"Hayleigh?" Olivia said, sitting in the chair next to her bed.

"Go away." Hayleigh said with a weak voice.

"No." Olivia said.

Hayleigh sat up and leaned close to Olivia's face. "I said LEAVE ME THE FUCK ALONE!"

Olivia sat back in the chair and crossed her arms, "Are you done yet? Your scare tactics don't work on me." She said.

Hayleigh didn't know what to think. Who did this woman think she was? Some kind of savior? She didn't even know her and the woman was fighting for her life harder than her own Mother ever had.

"Why are you doing this?" Hayleigh asked.

"Because I care about you." Olivia said.

Hayleigh rolled her eyes. She didn't believe it for one second.

"When you get out of here, you're going to come stay with me." Olivia said.

"What?!" Hayleigh asked in shock.

"It's all been arranged, you can live with me I'm just not allowed to work on your case anymore." Olivia said.

Hayleigh didn't know what to say or think. This woman just kept showing up and saving her life.

"Thank you." Hayleigh said after a long silence.

"You're welcome." Olivia said.

Hayleigh was lost in her thoughts when she heard Olivia's phone ring.

"Benson?" Olivia said, answering the call.

Olivia hung up and looked at Hayleigh sadly.

"I have to go, but I will be back." Olivia promised.

"Just go." Hayleigh said.

People were always leaving. She was used to it by now. She fell asleep not long after Olivia left.

* * *

The next morning Hayleigh woke up and was surprised to see Olivia asleep in the chair beside her bed. She was surprised the woman had actually kept her promise. She cleared her throat loud enough to wake the detective up.

"Good morning." Olivia said, stretching.

"When did you get here?" Hayleigh asked.

"Three in the morning. You were out cold." Olivia said.

"Ok. What do they have planned for me today?" Hayleigh asked.

"The Dr. is going to come in and talk about a plan so you can get out of here." Olivia said.

"Yes!" Hayleigh said.

Since she's been in here all she has wanted to do was to get out.

The Dr. knocked on the door before coming in.

"Good morning Hayleigh. We're here to talk about releasing you and all the rules you'll need to follow so you don't end up back here."

Hayleigh would do anything to get out. So, she decided to play along.

"What do I need to do?" Hayleigh asked.

The Dr. went over the plan to release her and she did not like it one bit. To even leave the facility she had to gain five pounds! She just wanted to keep losing. It was so unfair. She signed the agreement anyways. She would do whatever it took to get out.

* * *

Olivia met Ciara and Destiney at the station after Hayleigh went to group therapy.

"Sorry I'm late." Olivia said.

"It's ok." Destiney said.

"Are you ready?" Olivia asked.

"No..." Destiney said.

"If you don't want to do this, we could go home." Ciara said.

Destiney shook her head. Talking about the hell she went through for the past six years made her want to throw up and then die. She was going to have an anxiety attack.

"Sweetie, I need to know in order to put him away." Olivia said.

Destiney squeezed her hands together. She didn't want to say all of what she had been through in front of her Mother.

"Mom, is it ok if I don't talk about this in front of you?" Destiney asked.

"Are you serious?" Ciara asked.

Destiney nodded. "I'm sorry, I just can't."

"Ok, but I'll be right outside if you change your mind." Ciara said.

"Ok." Destiney said.

Olivia pulled out a pen and settled into her seat. "Start whenever you're ready."

Destiney took a few deep breathes before she started.

_"I was twelve when it started. We were all together as a family enjoying 4th of July. I was running around playing with my cousins when my Uncle called me over. He asked me if I loved and if I would do him a favor. He asked me to go in his room and get a brush, so I did. When I turned around to leave I saw him standing in front of the door. I jumped seeing him there. 'You scared me' I said. 'Sorry princess.' he said. He sat down on the bed and patted the spot next to him. I sat by him and handed the brush. He wrapped his arm around me and told me how pretty I was getting. He started rubbing my shoulders. He asked if he could give me a massage and told me to lay down on the bed. He massaged me for awhile before turning me over and starting to tickle me. He was hovering over me, staring at me and I started to feel uncomfortable. I tried to sit up, but he pushed me back down. I knew I had to get out of there but he pinned me down. He started kissing me and touching my stomach under my shirt. 'Please stop.' I begged. It's like he didn't hear me or he didn't care. He pulled my shirt down and kissed my chest. 'You're so beautiful he said. I started to cry. I tried to scream but he placed a hand over my mouth and told me to shut up. Before I knew what was happening I was naked and he was unzipping his pants. Then all I felt was pain. I squeezed my eyes shut and cried. When he finished he told me to get out of his sight. I was so shocked I put my clothes back on and ran from the room. When I got home blood was dripping down my legs. I turned on the shower as hot as it would go and I curled up in it and cried until the water ran cold." _

Olivia gripped the pen so hard it almost snapped from the pressure. That bastard was going to pay!

"And you never told anybody?" Olivia asked.

Destiney shook her head as tears continued to fall.

"Don't worry. We'll get him." Olivia said.

Destiney started crying harder and pulled her knees up to her chest in the chair. She started to rock herself back and forth. Pulling forth that memory had taken her to a place she never wanted to go again.

"Can I go now?" Destiney asked.

"How long did it last?" Olivia asked.

Destiney stood up. "No, I wanna leave now!"

"Can you answer my question first?" Olivia asked.

"No!" Destiney yelled, before bolting from the room.

Olivia slammed the pen and notebook on the table. "Dammit!" She yelled.

Olivia went after her and found Ciara coming out of the restroom.

"Was Destiney in there?" Olivia asked.

"No. Why?" Ciara asked.

"She ran from the interview room." Olivia said.

"Where is she?!" Ciara asked, starting to panic.

Destiney was running down the street wiping tears from her eyes. She was bumping into people, but she didn't care. She had to get away. She had to run away.


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8**

Olivia and Ciara started to panic. They couldn't find Destiney anywhere! Ciara made herself calm down and think where Destiney would run off to when she just wanted space and to clear her head. After a minute she had an idea.

"Olivia, she went to central park by the fountain, I'm positive!"

They both immediately took off to go find her. They ran over to the fountain and that's exactly where she was.

"How did you know I was even here?" Destiney asked surprised to see them.

"Sweetie you're my daughter, I know you better than you think. " Ciara answered.

"Mom I don't want to talk about it anymore. I can't , it's so painful to go to that place again." Destiney said, shaking her head.

"But babygirl I am here for you." Ciara said.

Olivia came up next to her as well and sat on the other side of her. "Sweetie we are both here for you. We are not going anywhere. We are here to fight this fight with you and on days when you feel like you can't go on or don't have the strength we will be there to keep you going to give you that extra push."

Destiney thought to herself, 'This is the right thing to do'. It's the justice she wants and what she knows she deserves. He can't take her voice anymore and she would speak even if that meant her voices shakes. Maybe she was ready to tell more of what he had done. Soon, maybe she'd be brave enough to tell the world what he did.

* * *

Meanwhile at Mercy General, Hayleigh wanted nothing more than to just get out. She couldn't come to terms with how this could happen to her. Olivia knocked on the door. "Hey sweetie, I told you I would be back."

She looked at Olivia, "I'm signing myself the fuck out of here!"

"Sorry you can't do that darlin' you no longer have medical rights to your own body. Remember? You are a danger to yourself and are not in the right mind state to make those decisions." Olivia said.

"Well, how about this? Ima need you to fuck off! You had no right!" Hayleigh snapped.

"You done yet?" Olivia asked raising an eyebrow.

Hayleigh hissed and screamed, "What the hell is wrong with you? Do you have an addiction to verbal abuse and you love to take it!?"

Olivia counted to ten before pulling Hayleigh into her arms and hugging her.

"No matter what you do or say, I'll be here for you." Olivia said.

Hayleigh struggled in Olivia's arms. She was so un used to the feeling. She finally managed to push Olivia away from her.

"Get off me!" Hayleigh yelled.

Olivia placed her hands on Hayleigh's shoulders, "Calm down sweetie. I'm not going to hurt you."

Hayleigh didn't even want to get into why the hug had bothered her so much.

"I just want to get out of here! Please?!" Hayleigh begged.

"The deal was you could get out when you gained five pounds and you haven't. You won't eat your food. You're hiding it. They have had to replace your tube twice because you keep putting holes in it with safety pins." Olivia said.

Hayleigh started pacing back and forth. Why didn't they just understand they were making her fat?

"They're trying to fatten me up! You're all trying to fatten me up! I can't be fat!" Hayleigh screams.

Olivia watches in shock as Hayleigh snatches the feeding tube out of herself. Her nose starts bleeding, but she doesn't care.

"Oh my God! Help!" Olivia shouts, running into the hall searching for a nurse.

Hayleigh stood in the middle of the room, proud of herself. She was happy no longer feeling calories being forced into her body. She was enjoying having the control back until she felt hands on her, forcing her back on her bed. Immediately she started fighting.

"NO! NO! DON'T!" Hayleigh screams.

Hayleigh starts fighting the nurses again.

"We're going to have to put it back in Hayleigh." A nurse said.

Before Hayleigh knew it, she was restrained again and the Dr. was back putting in yet another tube. They had to sedate her so she wouldn't try to rip it out again the second her hands were free.

Olivia watched Hayleigh sleep for a few minutes before she got called away to work.

* * *

A few hours later...

Hayleigh woke up to find Olivia gone and a nurse wheeling in her dinner on a tray.

"I'm not leaving the room until you eat everything on this tray." The nurse told her.

Hayleigh thought up a plan. She was going to get out of this place. She was going to trick them into letting her out.

"Ok." Hayleigh said with a sweet smile.

Hayleigh started eating her food. She didn't care for how it tasted, but it was apart of her plan. After she ate everything on her tray the nurse left and locked her bathroom door.

'Dumb bitch.' Hayleigh thought. She laughed to herself.

Hayleigh hopped out of her bed and made her way over to her closet, she dug around before she found a bunch of plastic bags. 'Perfect!' She thought. She bent over and held the bag open and made herself throw up. She was concentrating so hard on what she was doing she didn't hear Olivia come in.

"What the hell are you doing?!" Olivia yelled, snatching the bag out of Hayleigh's hand.

Hayleigh was startled at first and then she became angry.

"Leave me the fuck alone! FUCK OFF!" Hayleigh yelled.

Hayleigh reached up and ripped out her tube again.

"Dammit!" Olivia shouted.

Olivia threw the bag of puke in the trash and tipped Hayleigh's head back as her nose started to bleed.

"Why do you keep doing this? Huh?" Olivia asked.

* * *

Meanwhile at the Carter house...

Destiney had just eaten a small plate of dinner. She was struggling so hard. She was trying to deal with it. She was laying on her bed reading a book, trying to distract herself. The memories were getting louder and louder. She couldn't take it anymore! She ran into the bathroom and locked the door behind her and made herself throw up. She slipped. She sunk to the floor and started crying. She ignored her Mom banging on the door asking to be let in.

"GO AWAY! LEAVE ME ALONE!" Destiney screamed at the top of her lungs.


End file.
